


As the Days Roll

by fits_in_frames



Category: Heroes (TV), Supernatural
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2008-01-14
Updated: 2008-01-14
Packaged: 2018-01-20 05:42:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 931
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1498765
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fits_in_frames/pseuds/fits_in_frames
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The first time Dean catches his brother in bed with the Japanese guy they've been carting around with them for a week, he doesn't think much of it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	As the Days Roll

**Author's Note:**

> _when i folded both my wings down_  
>  _it's only 'cause it felt right_  
>  _i felt compelled to let the world go_  
>  _only 'cause it felt right_  
>  _i had to lick my fingers clean_  
>  _smashed in the gears of the god-machine_  
>  _as the days roll, as the days roll_  
>  {jamie barnes // paper cranes}  
> 
> 
> Written for [](http://empressaurelius.livejournal.com/profile)[](http://empressaurelius.livejournal.com/)**empressaurelius**.

The first time Dean catches his brother in bed with the Japanese guy they've been carting around with them for a week, he doesn't think much of it. He dries his hair and puts on his boxers before slipping into the other bed, and when he wakes up a few hours later, Sam has already gone out and gotten them coffee, and Hiro is half-dressed. Sammy's happier than usual, he notices, but otherwise he pretty much forgets about it--until it happens again. He takes a shower after a particularly nasty hunt and he comes out to find the two of them, sprawled out all over each other, bare-chested, fast asleep.

He asks Hiro about it the next day, when Sam is picking them up some hamburgers at a greasy-spoon joint in the backwoods of Illinois. He tries to word things very carefully, because he doesn't want Hiro to freak and leave--the guy can freeze time, and that's been on the extreme high end of helpful--but it's almost like Hiro knows what he's going to say before he says it.

"Why were you in bed with my brother last night?" he asks, watching Hiro in the rearview mirror.

"He was cold," Hiro says without looking up. He's been folding little pieces of paper all day.

"Then, why did you have your shirts off?"

"You take long shower, it made room hot and steamy."

"I don't--"

Hiro's hand lands on Dean's shoulder, gently. "You worry about your brother, but he is okay. I promise."

Dean smirks at him, and then Sam is back and the conversation ends before Dean can ask anything else.

*

They're in Kentucky two days later when Dean says he needs to take a post-hunt shower. Sam nods at him without looking up, and Hiro smiles. Dean goes into the bathroom and turns the shower on, but doesn't get in. He wants to, of course--he's sweaty and dirty and greasy and generally disgusting--but his curiosity is almost overpowering, so he finds a good-sized crack in the door frame and what he sees almost makes him curse out loud: Sam and Hiro, kneeled on the bed, an already-shirtless Hiro lifting Sam's shirt over his head, and then Sam is _kissing_ him, full on the mouth with tongue and everything. He pulls Hiro close to him, whispers something in his ear, and then he's on his back, and Hiro is pawing at his crotch. Dean wants to look away, probably should look away, but fuck if he's going to stop watching now, because he can hear them, vaguely, over the sound of the running water, and Sam is moaning not-words in foreign tongues as he wriggles out of his jeans. Hiro leans down to kiss Sam's cheek, his neck, his collarbone, then pushes Sam's t-shirt up from the bottom and presses his mouth to Sam's belly, drifting down to--

Dean turns away, cheek pressed against the door. He can hear Hiro's name growling in the back of Sam's throat through the thin wood-and-plaster under his ear, and he's fairly sure he doesn't need to watch to know what's going on. He straightens up, strips down, and steps into the shower.

By the time he comes out, they're asleep, passed out in each other's arms, and Dean swears Sam is smiling in his sleep.

*

Hiro is gone the next morning.

When Dean wakes up, Sam is sitting on the edge of his bed, head in his hands. Dean almost doesn't want to disturb him, but he knows he'd never hear the end of it if he doesn't let Sam know he's awake, so he clears his throat and says, "Morning, Sammy."

Sam sits up, sniffs. "Hey Dean."

"Where's our Japanese friend?" He tries to sound casual, but it comes out all wrong.

"He left," Sam says. "He--he's gone."

"I'm sorry, man," Dean says, getting out of bed. Sam still hasn't turned around. "I know you guys were close."

"Yeah," Sam sighs, then stands up. "Oh well." He starts packing his things into his duffle bag, and Dean finally gets a good look at his face.

"Hey, Sammy--" Dean starts.

"Said he'd lost a girl," Sam mutters. "Said he was on a mission. Said he had to save the world."

"Huh," Dean says, pulling on the cleanest t-shirt he can find, "sounds like someone I know." As soon as the words are out of his mouth, he knows they were the wrong thing to say.

Sam looks up at him, sharply. "Don't--" he starts.

"He's a time traveler, right?" Dean cuts in, hopeful that what he says will erase his blunder. "He'll be back."

"Yeah," Sam says, "I guess."

They leave the room twenty minutes later, stop at a gas station for coffee, and Dean notices a folded piece of paper, squashed into the back seat. He reaches back and picks it up. It's a little crane--one of those make a thousand, get a wish cranes. When Sam gets back in the car, Dean quickly puts the crane in his pocket and makes a quip when Sam accuses him of hiding something.

*

They arrive at their next destination before nightfall, check into a motel, the works. Sam takes a shower after dinner, and Dean rests the crane (which he carefully un-squashes first) on Sam's pillow, and makes sure he's in bed before Sam comes back out.

(For nearly a month after that, maybe longer, the crane sits in Sam's back pocket, the outline against denim betraying its hiding place, and Dean smiles every time he sees it.)


End file.
